Must be love
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: Bellatrix has lost her baby sister, Dvlian must declear his love to her
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps i was talking to me friend Inazuma Eleven Forever and it came up about Bellatrix and Dvlian so here 's a lil story about them**

Bellatrix lived with her mother who was hardly at home and her dying little sister, the home they lived were filled with empty bottles, rats, it wasnt a home. Bellatrix layed on the matress and listen to her sister coughed "Come on sweetie i'll take you to get some medication" Bellatrix picked up her baby sister and about to pick her bag up she put her shoes on and left the house and made her way to the town.

"Hey Bellatrix you coming to Dvalian sleep over his parents are working away" Jordan smiled as he looked at her. Bellatrix sighed "I would love to come but i cant my little sister is unwell im just off to buy her something for her cough" she smiled and kissed her lil sister.

Bellatrix picked and went to pay for the medication when she open her purse and her money was gone "I..uh left my money with my mom i will be back" Bellatrix went round the corncer and saw her mom with a another man it was the 5th man this week. "Mom you took my last £10 and Annie needs some medication for her cough" Bellatrix yelled.

Bellatrix mom sighed "go home dear i will buy it" she looked at her. Bellatrix took Annie home and tucked her in bed. Bellatrix sighed and cried abit, she wanted to take Annie away but Annie was dying Bellatrix was hopless, all her friends parents had better jobs then her mother she sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Did you asked Bellatrix" asked Dvlian as he tied his hair up. Jordan nodded "Yeah apprenly Annie is not well again" he told her. Zel looked up "Everytime we do stuff, Bellatrix never comes like she use to" Torch nodded "Well Zel she is love sick" Gazel nodded and smiled "Love sick my dear boy" Zel looked over at the others "Im not your dear boy" he snarled. Xavier laughed "aww dear Zel"

back at Bellatrix's home her mother came in and Bellatrix looked at her "Did you get my money back" she asked. Bellatrix mother pinned her to the wall "My dear girl dont you think its nice for you to SUPPORT your mother and your DYING sister" she spat at her.

Bellatrix looked and yelled "THE REASON WHY SHE IS DYING YOU DIDNT TAKE HER TO THE DOCTORS SHE WOULD OF BEEN BETTER BUT NO" she cried and yelled.

Bellatrix mother threw the bluehair girl "Get out my dear you can sleep outside" she went upstairs. Bellatrix that night slept under the stairs for the night she cried herself to sleep.

the next Morning Bellatrix went to check on her sister who was hardly breathing "Annie its ok im here im here shh its ok" she carried her close and went to the hospital.

Bellatrix waited outside for the news on her sister but a doctor came out and looked at her "Annie past away, her lungs were filled with water which burst" Bellatrix cried "But..." she could not speak. The doctor looked "Is there anyone you would like to call" she asked her.

Bellatrix nodded "Yeah i'll call my boyfriend, my mom is at work" she lied.

Bellatrix called Dvlian on the hospital phone she held her tears in as he picked up the phone. "Hello" Dvlian spokde. Bellatrix broke down "Dvlian i need you badly my baby sister died, im at the hospital please come im scared" she cried. Dvlian spoke "I'll be there honey sit tight" he told her. Bellatrix nodded and put the phone down and went back to her baby sister "you poor thing your out of pain now say hello to daddy for me, he will look after" she cried.

Dvlian came in the the room and Bellatrix threw her arms around him and cried into him he stroke her back and kissed her head. "She was so young" cried Bellatrix. Dvlian whisperd into her ear "You gave her a good life you looked after her she will never forget you she will remember the care you gave her" he kissed her head.

Bellatrix looked over at her baby sister one final time and spoke "Good bye honey" she cried before Dvlian lead her away. Dvlain held her hand and walker her back to his "You know Bellatrix, ive always wonder, well uh well" Dvlian found it hard to speak. Bellatrix looked at him and blinked. Dvlian looked and spoke "I wonder what life would be like if you were my girlfriend" he blushed. Bellatrix moved his hair out off his face and cupped her hands around his face and kissed his lips and did not know that the other boys were watching and cheering at them.

Dvlian blushed and pulled her closer the kissed her back on the lips.

 **Thats it for now i guess hehe i hope you enjoyed..**


	2. Chapter 2 the star in the sky

**Chapter 2 peeps hope you like**

The rain was pouring down Bellatrix and her mother were the only two saying goodbye to a Little Girl "It was your fault mother you put drink first before your kids" she cried. Bellatrix mother looked and snapped "OH you went to a school and nearly Destory school's and the world" she yelled. Bellatrix sighed "Yes but you didnt even take Annie too the hospital she got rushed in and told she would not be dead before her 7th birthday and she did" Bellatrix cried and walked away.

Bellatrix mother watched her leave then turn her head away. Bellatrix pulled a photo out of her bag and hugged it close to her she ley few tears out and fell to the ground and cried before a tall man picked her up. "Hey i saw what happen, the lads are at my house again for another sleep over they were wondering you want to come over Jordan brought Shawn over" he told her. Bellatrix looked "Wait what" she chocked. Dvlain smiled "Wait i didnt tell you did i, well Shawn is staying with Jordan now" he smiled.

Bellatrix nodded and cleaned her face "Oh i see" she sighed.

Back at Dvlian house the lads were putting out food and putting drinks out "Shawn the cheese puffs go in the blue bowl" Burn yelled. Shawn looked and put them in the green bowl and smiled. "Heh done" he smiled.

Zel filled the cups with soda and sighed "IM HUNGRY" he whined. Jordan smiled "its not about your stomach its about Bellatrix" he smiled. Gazel put some bowls of candy on the table and hid them away from Xavier and Shawn. Xavier looked "You know Gazel you have to share them with me and Shawn also" he blinked.

Gazel held the bowl like a baby "no this is my bowl not zel, not jordan, NOT NOBODY'S only mine" he yelled. Zel and Jordan looked at eachother then back at Gazel "Dude i thought Dvlain was weird when he has to write letters he runs out of things to say i remember when he sent me a long message it ended up asking how my day was" Zel showed Jordan the text.

Jordan chucked "he even asked if your toilet was fixed" Jordan laughed as Zel blushed.

Burn chuckled "what next have you made your bed" Burn laughed. Zel put his phone away and sighed "trust me if he made a story it would be voted most confusing story ever" he nodded. Shawn laughed "Well hang on he told me a story once it was ok" he smiled. Zel smiled "see told ya even Shawn agrees" he smiled.

Shawn smiled and sweatdrop "Well i liked his story" he smiled.

Dvlian and Bellatrix went back to his out all the boys hugged Bellatrix even Gazel and Burn gave her a hug even tho they find showing the feelings very hard.

They all told her they were there for her and everying "Thank you guys all i need it a place to sleep my mom kicked me out" she sighed. Burn open her suitcase and all her clothes came out "YEAH WE CAN TELL" he blushed and looked away.

Zel smiled "Stay with Dvlain you can make love and eat and cuddle and snuggle and- "Cuddle and Snuggle are the same thing" Xavier looked at Zel.

Zel looked "I totaly knew that" he smiled. Jordan looked "Really why did you say it" he teased. Dvlian put a cheese puff in his mouth and looked at them both "Well Snuggle is more Romantic and you know" he looked. Shawn laughed and tried to stop laughing "Told ya shawn not to eat my candy" Gazel sulked.

Bellatrix smiled "Hey Dvlian can we look at the stars tonight if thats ok" she smiled. Dvlian smiled "Sure thing sweetie" he smiled.

the guys started giggling "Their gonna do it kiss under the stars and be like Nala and Simba" laughed Xavier. "I wonder if Dvlian will lift their new born in the air" chuckled Jordan.

Bellatrix glad she had great friends to make her feel better, That night She watched the stars with Dvlian and she sighed "What one do you think my sister is" she asked. Dvlian smiled and pointed tp the brightest start " that one the bright one" he smiled and gave her a kiss.

The guys watched them kiss and Burn yelled out "MAKE LOVE AND HAVE A BABY" all the over boys pulled Burn down and looked at him.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 chocolate

**hey peeps its me with chaper 3 hehe hope you like**

Bellatrix snuggled into her boyfriend's arms and moved the messy hair out of Dvalin face. She smiled and glanced over at all the sleeping bodies on the floor. "Hey psst" she hissed. Zell moved over and pulled the covers over his head. Bellatrix rolled her eyes and looked over at him "PSST" she hissed loud making Zell jump.

Zell glanced at her "ITS 4AM IN THE MORNING AND WE HAD TO PUT UP WITH BURN SNORING" he shouted and looked over at the clock for a shock. Bellatrix chucked "its 9.15 and im kinda hungry" she smiled. Zell sighed and got up "well i do cook but im not good a toast what would you like" he yawned.

Bellatrix sighed "Of all days i wanted toast with chocolate spread" she smiled and sat up before two arms grab her around the waist "Hey honey cube sleep well" he sat up and gave her a kiss.

Bellatrix smiled and lent on his chest "yeah i did bear bear" she smiled. Zell held his laughter at the name bear bear.

at breakfast Dvalin and Zell were trying to make breakfast or tried too. "If black smoke comes out does that mean its cooked or its dying" Zell asked with a worried tone.

Bellatrix gulp and smiled "well dying" she smiled. Zell bit his tounge and looked at the toaster before the alarm went off waking the others up.

Jordan, Xavier, Burn and Gazel woke up and ran down stairs to see a smoky kitchen.

"No worries" Bellatrix yelled out to them. Xavier held his nose "No worries seems like we should worries" he barked.

Jordan chuckled "never let zell cook toast" he chuckled.

Gazel and Burn just looked at the smoked filled kitchen before going into the otherroom.

After the episode with the kitchen and smoke they all sat down with toast with chocolate spred and hot chocolate apart from shawn who had milk.

"How did you manage to sleep when the smoke alarm went off" asked Burn. Dvalin turn his head towards shawn "Yeah how did ya"

Shawn smiled and shurrged "well lucky i guess" he smiled. Bellatrix looked towards the guys "and who was the one snoring" she question.

Dvalin looked at his friends "snoring yeah who was i had a headache i had to take some medication for it" he folded his arms.

Gazel looked at Jordan, Jordan looked towards Shawn, Shawn looked towards Zell, Zell turn his head to Xavier and Xavier pointed to Burn.

Burn looked and sighed "You knuckle head you were hugging your pillow"Burn yelled towards Xavier. Xavier pointed at Zell "YOU WERE SLEEP TALKING" Zell sweatdrop and smiled at Jordan and shawn "who is this kyle kid huh" he teased. Shawn giggled and pointed at Gazel "he was talking about rabbits" shawn laughed.

then they all turn their heads to the young couple "YOU WERE KISSING" yelled the youngsters. Bellatrix blushed and Dvalin coughed "you should not of listen then shall ya" he coughed again.

Jordan smiled and put his arms behind his head and smiled "well we all had our episodes" he chuckled. Xavier looked "Zell had two" he smiled.

Zell looked "whoa whoa hang on here hang on stop picking on meh" he huffed. they all laughed before going out to meet Jordan and Shawn adopted brother.

 **i hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 fun times

**hey peeps i have been talking to ina-chan and Soda chan and they told me to use their japan names which im gonna try and do ^^ and there is going to be a south park kid in here ^^**

The gang walked to Midorikawa's and Fubuki's house it was a 10 min walk. "10 min walk and my feet are aching" burn yelled. Jordan shurgged "Your wearing those stupid shoes" Midorikawa sighed. Zel and Hiroto chucked and walk slowly behind Burn.

Fubuki turn around to Burn "I thought you were told not to wear them" Fubuki asked before walking straight into a lamp post making the gang stop and stared at the younger teen.

Desarm picked fubuki up while Ulvida smacked burn and gazel round the head even tho they were not laughing. "CRAP" yelled Hiroto. Midorikawa went towards Fubuki "You ok" he asked as he looked at Fubuki. Fubuki gave a nod but in shocked.

Dersarm carried Fubuki into the house while Zel and Hiroto made sure Ulvida didnt hit the two chaos players.

"KYLE IM HOME" Midorikawa smiled and looked in the house. Fubuki layed his chin on Desarm head "Dont you mean us" he sighed. Kyle came out of the kitchen "oh hey bro and bro's friends" Kyle sounded botherd by the fact he didnt have any friends yet.

Midorikawa sweat drop and pushed Kyle to his friends and smiled "Guys Kyle..Kyle Guys" he smiled and patted kyle on the back. Kyle looked "Is the blue hair dude a boy" he asked. Ulvida looked at Zel "Did he call me a boy" she made his hand into a fist. Zel gulp "well his a kid i suppost Guys mean girls too" he said with a nervouse tone

Midorikawa cooked them all a pizza, while Desarm treated Fubuki knee "thats was a fall you had" he looked at Fubuki knee.

Burn smirked and went over to kyle "Say lil dude where ya from" he looked at the kid and smiled.

Kyle turn his back and carried on reading and tried to ignore the red tulip head. "You gonna treat your guess like this" he smiled and patted kyle's shoulders.

Kyle snapped "WHY DONT YOU GO AND F**K YOURSELF" kyle yelled but Midorikawa sighed "Burn could you leave us a while" he watched Burn go then turn to kyle.

"Kyle i know its hard to be living here but snapping at Burn like that" he patted the kids back. Kyle looked down and cried "But you have friends and i dont" he cried into the green hair boy.

Midorikawa rubbed the boys back and smiled "no worries kid we are your friends" he chucked. Kyle smiled and gave Midorikawa a hug and went downstairs with the green hair teen.

Desarm was sitting at the table with Fubuki chatting, Gazel and Burn were looking at all the computer games Midorikawa and Fubuki owned and on the other hand Zel and Ulvida were watching the squirrels in the garden.

Midorikawa followed kyle to the kitchen and looked "Wait where is everyone else" he asked and looked around. Fubuki smiled and pointed at Zel and Ulvida in the garden and Desarm pointed towards Burn and gazel looking at all the computer games.

Midorikawa smiled and got the pizza out and placed it on plates and waited for everyone to come and join them, while Kyle sat on Desarm lap "is your hair real" kyle asked as he felt it. Desarm nodded "yes its real kid well i do hope so" he smiled.

Kyle smiled "Jordan says your hair is really long" Kyle smirked at the taller teen.

Desarm nodded "yeah its pretty long takes forever to dry" he yawned.

after one pizza later the guys went home to their own home, Desarm and Ulvida walked home hand in hand she smiled at him "Hey hun if we had a baby what would you name him/her" she asked.

Desarm blushed "well if its a boy maybe Kyoushiro and if its a girl i like the name Haruhi" he smiled and kissed her on the forehead before lifting her into his arms.

Ulvida giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips before going home. Later that eveing Midorikawa fell on his bed and sighed "AW my bed so warm" he smiled. Fubuki laughed "it was fun at Desarm house but its nice being home to sleep in your own home" he giggled. Kyle layed on his bed and looked "i dont like that guy with the funny head" he folded his arms. Midorikawa looked "Gazel" he looked. Fubuki sat up "Zel" Kyle shook his head. Midorikawa looked down "Hiroto" Kyle shook his head. Fubuki looked towards Kyle "You mean Desarm" he asked. Kyle shook his head and looked "the red head kid" he looked. Midorikawa and Fubuki looked at eachother and burst out laughing "oh you mean Burn" Laughed Midorikawa. Fubuki rolled off the bed and laugh on the floor while Kyle was watching and sighed.

 **thats part 4 for now i hope you like R &R peeps ^^ also Kyle belongs to matt stone and trey parker.**


End file.
